Harvest Moon High
by Belina
Summary: Our favorite Harvest Moon Character's in High School! This should be intresting. Read to find out more! Please R&R!
1. Schedules!

Harvest Moon High  
  
Katie: Hi all this is my first fic so no flames! ^_^ Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon (damn!) or any of the characters except a few original ones that may pop up!  
  
Popuri: Come on Rick we're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!  
  
Rick:*in the bathroom* My hair isn't perfect enough!  
  
Popuri: Karen's waiting!!!  
  
Rick: I'm done! *runs out door and outside* Hey Karen's not here!  
  
Popuri: Ha ha gotcha! XD  
  
Cliff: Are you guys coming??  
  
Ann: We've been waiting forever!  
  
Grey: Yeah so let's go get Kai, Karen, Jack, Mary *blushes*, Elli and Tim (the doc).  
  
Popuri: Okay!!!  
  
So our characters walk along to find their pals so they can get to school on time. At the Library~  
  
Cliff: Come on Mary!!! We have to go now!!!!  
  
Grey: Don't yell at my girlfriend!!  
  
Ann: Don't yell at my boyfriend!  
  
Cliff: I'm not your boyfriend, bitch!  
  
Popuri: Shut up! She's done let's go!!!  
  
Mary: *has gotten contacts and is dressed in jeans and a blue T-shirt* Hi! *hooks arms with Grey*  
  
Our characters move on towards the Supermarket. When they get there Jack, Karen, Kai, Elli and Tim are already there.  
  
Elli: Hi guys! Let's go to the beach before we miss our boat!!!!!!  
  
Karen: Yeah good idea! Hey Rick let's sit together! *wink wink*  
  
Popuri: Karen you are so sick! I hope you know my brother's gay!!! He's obsessed with his hair and I think he has a picture of Jack under his pillow! All but Popuri and Rick: EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jack: AHHHHH!!!! *runs around in circles*  
  
Tim: Whatever let's just go already!!!!  
  
Rick: Before we fo I just want to clarify that I am not gay and that is Karen's picture not Jack's!  
  
So they all walk down to the beach, board the boat and get off at the mainland and walk to school.  
  
Jack: Well here it is Harvest Moon High School! It's big!!!  
  
All: Wow!!!!!  
  
Elli: Wait why are we so impressed we've went here for the last 3 years?!?!?!!  
  
All but Elli: -_-;  
  
Elli: What? It's true!!!  
  
They all went inside and got their schedules, see the following:  
  
Jack's~ Science, Football, English, Spanish, Math, Geography, Band  
  
Popuri's~ Science, Dance, Math, English, Geography, French, Choir  
  
Elli's~ Math, Dance, English, Geography, Science, French, Choir  
  
Tim's~ Math, Football, English, Science, Spanish, Geography, Band  
  
Karen's~ Remedial Math, Dance, Remedial Science, Remedial Geography, French, Remedial English, Choir  
  
Rick's~ Remedial Math, Football, Science, Geography, English, Spanish, Band  
  
Cliff's~ Science, Football, English, Spanish, Math, Geography, Band  
  
Ann's~ Science, Dance, Math, English, Geography, French, Choir  
  
Kai's~ Geography, Football, Math, Science, English, Spanish, Band  
  
Mary's~ Adv. Math, Dance, Adv. English, Adv. Science, Geography, French, Choir  
  
Grey's~ Adv. Math, Football, Adv English, Science, Geography, Spanish, Band  
  
Popuri: Hey girl's we're all in Dance and Choir together!!! Yay! Jack: And boy's we're all in Football and Band together! Awesome!  
  
Cliff: Okay so let's go to classes now!  
  
So Jack, Popuri, Cliff and Ann all went to Science. Mary and Grey went to Advanced Math. Karen an d Rick went to Remedial Math, Kai went to Geography and Elli and Tim went to Math.  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed that first chapter. I have the whole entire story in my head but it may take a while to write it! Love, *~~~CrazyGirl23~~~* 


	2. First Period! And remedial math too har...

Hey all!!! I'm back already! I hope you like this chapter! ^_^!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! Except a few new Original Characters that may come along!!!  
  
Science 101, Mr.Ford~  
  
Cliff: I hate Science! It's so boring!  
  
Ann: Yeah and we have to dissect things! Ewwww!!!! XP  
  
Popuri: *to herself* It may be icky but I'll probably be Jack's lab partner! *out loud8 YAY!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Jack: What the heck??????  
  
Popuri: *grins* Nothing!  
  
Mr.Ford: Now, now class let's settle down!! Sit down now!  
  
Class: *sit on floor and move into a circle surrounding Mr. Ford*  
  
Mr. Ford: What are you all expecting a story???  
  
Class: *nod heads*  
  
Mr. Ford: *looks scared* Well anyways...we have 3 new students this year!  
  
Girls in Class: *whispers through-out the class about cute boys*  
  
Boys in Class: *whispers through-out about cute girls*  
  
Mr. Ford: Let me introduce you all to Katie, Olivia and Kayla!!!!!!  
  
Boys: *look excited* Whoo hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*stare with mouths drooling*  
  
Katie has brown hair that flows straight all the way down to her waist and blue eyes and she's wearing a pink tank top and a pink cord mini skirt. Olivia has long brown hair with golden blonde streaks and it falls wavishly (A/N I know that's not a word ^_^;) she has brown eyes and a black tank top, jean jacket and blue bell-bottom jeans. Kayla has short brown hair a bit above the shoulders, hazel, almost like gold, eyes, she is wearing a black shirt with a red heart in the middle and blue bell-bottoms.  
  
Katie & Kayla & Olivia: CLIFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE LOVE YOU CLIFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *many glomps for Cliff*  
  
Mr.Ford: Now girls settle down! Now go take your seats! Katie sit next to Cliff (A/N sorry you too! Heh heh), Kayla sit next to Ann (A/N ready for a cat fight???) and Olivia sit next to Popuri.  
  
Adv.Math~  
  
Mrs.Gates: Hello class! I'm Mrs.Gates can any one solve this question on the board?  
  
Board: 12385965986 + 87654845 / 589682138595 x 57778953 x the square root of 8596529556=?  
  
Mary: *thinking over the question*  
  
Grey: *thinking* And I'm in this class why???? *looks at Mary* *still thinking* Oh yeah!! Heh heh!  
  
Math~  
  
Mr.Rittenberry: Hello class who can answer this question that I'm about to write on the board?  
  
Tim: *raises hand* 3!!  
  
Mrs.Rittenberry: Uhh *confused* how did you know what the question was???  
  
Tim: Simple you were obviously going to ask 'what is the square root of 9'. I'm going to be a doctor.  
  
Elli: *is doing that god damned blushing thing she ALWAYS does when she's around the Doctor*  
  
Mrs.Rittenberry: *backs away slowly* Okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!  
  
Remedial Math~  
  
Ms. Collins: *slowly* Hello..everyone.and..welcome..to.Re-me-di- al.Math..class!  
  
Karen: Hey you don't have to talk like that we're not dumb!  
  
Rick: Yes we are! Karen do you even know what 1+1=???  
  
Karen: As a matter of fact I do it's 2!!  
  
Class: *gasps*  
  
Ms. Collins: Nice job Karen!!! What's 2+4= then???  
  
Karen: That's not fair that's a hard one!! *screaming* REMEDIAL MATH IS TOO HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N Keep telling yourself that Karen, keep telling.)  
  
Geography~  
  
Mrs.Pauley: *hears Karen* Who the hell is that???  
  
Class Pets: *gasps and faints over "hell"*  
  
Kai: *hears Karen too* Oh that's Karen!! She's special in her own way!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey there's chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it! I'll love you always if you review!!!!!!! Thanks much!!!!!!!!!! *~~~CrazyGirl23~~~* 


	3. First Period Part 2! And a few cat figh...

Yay!!!! Chapter 3 is UP!!!! *does a happy dance* please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HM! Nuff said now READ!!!!!!!  
  
Back in Science~  
  
Katie: Hey Cliff! How are you?  
  
Cliff: *uncomfortable* F-fine thanks!  
  
Katie: Science class can sometimes involve *whispers in his ear* chemistry!  
  
Kayla: *death glare*  
  
Olivia: *death glare*  
  
Katie: ^_^; Heh heh. *to Cliff* You can call me Kate! I'd like that!  
  
Meanwhile with Ann and Kayla~  
  
Kayla: Ooooooo she better not be taking my Cliff!  
  
Ann: Your Cliff? He's my Cliff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MINE MINE MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kayla: *slaps Ann* Take this BITCH! *punches her repeatedly* Now you know how Cliff feels everytime you punch him!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Class w/o Cliff and Katie (Kate): Cat fight!!!! Meow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With Popuri and Olivia~  
  
Olivia: *to Popuri* Is Ann always like this???  
  
Popuri: Yes sometimes I wonder why were friends. *sigh* is Kayla like this a lot too?  
  
Olivia: When it comes to Cliff hell yeah!  
  
Popuri: Wanna go watch!  
  
Olivia: Oh yeah!!!!!!!!!  
  
With Cliff and Kate~  
  
Kate: Cliffie hon! Just relax dearest! *gives him a shoulder massage*  
  
Cliff: Can't resist! Pink mini skirts on girls just turn me on! *turns to Kate* Screw the seducing Kate!  
  
Katie and Cliff: *make out*  
  
Kayla & Ann: *stop fighting and run over there to get mad* Cliff NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Olivia: *runs to Cliff also*  
  
Author: Don't worry I'm sure you'll all get your dosage of Cliff sooner or later! Except for you Ann! You were mean to me in That Dang Jack!  
  
Ann: Nuts! That sucks! Oh well hey Jack!!!!!!!  
  
Popuri: Nuh-uh! NO WAY! Jack is mine!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
There's chapter 3 for ya! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! Thanks if you do! If not you shall burn in hell (j.k)!!!!!!!! 


	4. Second Periond! Rick wishes he was in W...

A/N: Hey number 4!!!!!! Yayness I'm SOOOOOO happy!!!! I'm movin mighty quick! Oh yes Kayla you did beat the shit out of Ann! Nuff said READ!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kayla and Popuri join forces against Ann and all the while Jack wonders 'Where the hell is the teacher????'  
  
Mr. Ford: *skipping around outside picking dandelions when all of a sudden* Oh my good golly gosh!!!! I'm supposed to be inside! Besides *quietly* if anyone found out I was gay the school board would fire me in an instant and my career would be ruined! *loudly* NNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyways..the bell rings and it's time for second period!  
  
Dance~  
  
Popuri, Kate (Katie it switches on and off), Olivia, Kayla, Mary, Ann, Elli and Karen are getting dressed in their black and purple dance suits (A/N or whatever). In class~  
  
Mrs. Franklin: Hello class! How are you? Let's get started! *does complicated dance routine* Now I'm going to break it down for everyone! Le-  
  
Karen: Whatever I can do that! *attempts dance routine but is still sorta drunk from last night's back to school party* See1 *falls over twitching*  
  
Mrs. Franklin: Whatever *kicks her over to the side*  
  
Mary: Shouldn't we take her to the nurse????  
  
Mrs. Franklin: Nah she's fine she's a bitch anyways! Now who would like to help me demonstrate some moves? Aha! How about you Kate?  
  
Katie: Sure why not! I'm only in this because you need to take it to be a cheerleader!  
  
Kayla: Why would you wanna be a cheerleader?  
  
Katie: Two reasons! One so I can cheer for Cliffie-boy! *drools and has stars in eyes *_* hee hee* and because the uniforms have pink skirts and pink mini skirts turn him ON!!!!!!!!! WhOOt!  
  
Kayla: I am SO signing up!  
  
Olivia: Totally! Wouldn't miss it for the world!  
  
Mrs. Franklin: Now girls let's go! Katie will you come help me now???  
  
Meanwhile at Football practice:  
  
Coach Dude: Hello ladies and gentlemen these gentlemen including: Cliff, Jack and Kai that is! The rest of you are sissy for seniors!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
Rick: *starts crying* I should of took dance with Karen!!!!  
  
Cliff: Shut up gaywad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rest of team: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Coach Dude: Now let's assign positions! Cliff; Quarterback, Jack; Center, Kai; Wide Receiver, Tim; Left Guard, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah and Rick you're a bench-warmer! (A/N I dunno much about football and I has to asks my mommy bout it!)  
  
Cliff& Jack& Kai& Doctor: *Exchange high-fives*  
  
Rick: *runs to bench and starts to decorate it with pinks fluffy things (A/N not like pink fluffy things are bad! I love that kind of stuff!)  
  
Team and Coach Dude: *groans* Rick!!!!!!!  
  
Coach Dude: Well let's go over some plays! After one hundred sit-ups and push-ups! Heh heh have fun! *to himself* while I go pick flowers with Mr. Ford! He's got this period off!  
  
Cliff: What was that Coach???  
  
Coach Dude: Nothing, nothing at all! Now go! Go! GO!!!!  
  
Boys: *do push-ups*  
  
Girls in Dance: *do the position thingies*  
  
Sorry that's short I don't have much to say for second period! I'm trying to get through the classes quickly so we can move on the parties and dances and spin the bottle and truth or dare and- well who cares! Just R&R and I'll love ya forever and ever and ever! Hee hee! 


	5. Third Period! Songs, stupidness, more g...

Yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it! If you wanna disclaimer go back a few chapters!  
  
English~  
  
Mr. Davis: *high pitched, obviously gay voice* Hello class and welcome to English! Hee hee! Now here's a work sheet! Do it until the end of class!!!! *to himself* 'cause I got a date with some dandelions and the oh so hot Coach Dude and Mr. Ford.  
  
Kayla: What was that?????  
  
Mr. Davis: Oh nothing!  
  
Kate: Yeah right as if! He said and I quote "'cause I got a date with some dandelions and the oh so hot Coach Dude and Mr. Ford." End quote! Ha ha he's gay!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Class: *Laughing their asses off*  
  
Mr .Davis: You know I'm not alone every male teacher here is gay so I'd shut up!!!!!!!!! *sniff* Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries running like a girls into that oh so familiar patch of dandelions*  
  
Kate: So Cliffie-boy! Where were we from last time?????  
  
Cliff: I really think that we should do this work f-first!  
  
Kayla: Yeah you should do your work Katie!  
  
Olivia & Ann: Yeah right work!  
  
Jack: Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elli: What's so funny Jack??????  
  
Tim: *isn't aware of Jack laughing* Has anyone noticed that on these schedules (Kate, Kayla, and Olivia's) they have the almost same schedule as Cliff???  
  
Elli: *not listening to her beloved Tim, that's a first* Seriously Jack what's so funny???  
  
Everyone in class that is annoyed by Jack's laughing: Yes Jack please tell us!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jack: Funnies!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Class: Excuse me??????  
  
Jack: The Funnies!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Class: *back away slowly like it's some type of disease*  
  
Jack: *holds up the Sunday Comics* The FUNNIES!!!! Comics??? Hello????????  
  
Class: *sigh in relief and nod their heads before returning to their work*  
  
Olivia: *humming Cinderella from Cheetah Girls* (A/N I like that movie ^_^)  
  
Kate: *suddenly jumps up and a stage appears that looks exactly like the Cheetah Girl's set and starts singing* When I was just a little girl my momma used to tuck me into bed She'd read me a story!  
  
Olivia: *joins in* It always was about a princess in distress And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory  
  
Kayla: I'd lye in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me!  
  
All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella! Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar. Waiting for somebody, To come and set me free. I don't wanna be like some one waiting For another person to come and save me! Oh I will survive without nobody on my side. Don't wanna be no no no no one else! I'd rather rescue myself!  
  
Katie: *takes mic* I can slay my own dragons, I can dream my own dreams My knight in shining armor Is CLIFF! So I'm gonna set me free! *la la la repeat the chorus twice*  
  
Class: *scared yet highly amused* *start clapping*  
  
KK&O: *bowing* Thank you!  
  
Jack: So this is what happens when you hum a song! Scary!  
  
Meanwhile in the non-musical Math Class~  
  
Popuri: I'm bored and I miss my Jack! *eyes glow* Ann is probably hitting on him!  
  
Ann: Popuri I'm right here!!!!  
  
Popuri: *eyes are normal* Oh hee hee sorry my mistake ^_^'  
  
Kai: *sigh* -_-;  
  
In Remedial Science~ Karen: *isn't there*  
  
In the Bathroom then~  
  
Karen: *smoking crack, is obviously stoned enough as it is* Oooohhhh the colors!!!!!! *passes out and her hair starts on fire*  
  
In Science~  
  
Rick: *not here either tsk tsk*  
  
In Bathroom (Girls)~  
  
Rick: *comes out from stall* AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! *sees Karen and tomps her hair out then passes out, he purposely falls away from Karen to keep his "perfect" hair from lighting on fire*  
  
Allright that's all!!!!!!!! I hope you liked it! Sorry about the Cinderella song I have it stuck in my head. I also have the U.S. Air Force songy thing stuck in my head but I chose Cinderella! Oh yeah and I LOVE to sing! And I'm good too, so people say! I think so no matter how arrogant that sounds! Please Review!!! 


	6. Forth Period and a cure for Cancer! Who...

Hey! I changed my mind ^_^' I want to write another chapter! Besides the grass is wet outside so I can't practice gymnastics and my brother comes out on the trampoline everytime I do so I can't jump on it alone! Well here's chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Spanish~ (A/N I know almost no Spanish so bear with me here!)  
  
Mr. Spanish Teacher: Hello class! My name is Mr. Spanish Teacher but you can call me Mr. ST! I am also the only non-gay male teacher in this school! But I still like to pick dandelions!  
  
Kate: Cliffie how's about you sit with us? *motions to table where Jack, Kate, Kayla and Olivia are sitting at*  
  
Cliff: Sure but I'm sitting next to Jack okay?  
  
Kate: *pouting* *sniff sniff* Okay! But you're hurting my feelings!!!!!!!!! *cries*  
  
Kayla: *mumbling* Big baby!  
  
Olivia: *rolls her eyes* Whatever!  
  
Cliff: *patting Katie on the back* Oh Kate I uh don't mean it like that it's just that I haven't gotten to talk with Jack since you came along!  
  
Katie: Okay talk with Jack I have my friends!  
  
Kayla: You're so lucky he barely talks to me! It's not fair! *to Cliff* Hey Cliff!  
  
Cliff: Yeah????  
  
Kayla: Do you think I'm pretty???  
  
Cliff: Of course Kay! I think all three of you are pretty!  
  
Kayla: *to girls* Did you hear that he thinks I'm pretty and he called my Kay!  
  
Katie: Yah whatever!  
  
Mr. ST: Okay class! Let's learn some basic Spanish! The numbers 1-10!!! (A/N I don't know any more ^_^; hee hee)*writes on board*  
  
Board: *it's not talking, okay?* Uno, Dos, Tres, Quatro, Quinco, Ces, Cietay, Ocho, and Dies! (A/N Bad bad spelling!!!!!)  
  
Mr. ST: Okay now everyone repeat that with me!  
  
Class and Mr. ST: *repeat what's on the board cuz I'm too lazy to write it*  
  
Mr. ST: Good! That's it for today! Tommorow we'll learn colors!!!!! Now you all may talk!!!!  
  
Jack: So Cliff which girl do you like best???  
  
Cliff: Firstly not Ann! And secondly I'm not telling!  
  
Jack: Whatever!  
  
Cliff: *looks at K, K and O* I wonder what they're talking about. Probably us! Or clothes! *laughs with Jack*  
  
Kate: So I'm building this cloning machine! It's a really simple plan! *pulls out the most complicated blue prints you can think of* See look!  
  
Kayla: *analizing blue prints* Yeah! Seems simple enough!  
  
Olivia: Yep! Real simple! *all nod heads in agreement* But what are you going to use it for???????  
  
Kate: That's my little secret! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!! *gasps* I like peanut butter! *faints*  
  
Kayla: That was random!  
  
Olivia: You're tellin' me!  
  
Meanwhile in English~  
  
Popuri: Where the hell do all the fucking teachers keep going????????????  
  
Ann: Dunno! The teacher's probably picking dandelions or painting his toenails!  
  
Popuri: Oh yeah that reminds me wanna paint our nails?????  
  
Ann: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *thinking* that's too girly but if it'll keep her happy..*shrugs* *out loud* Okay!!!!!!!!!  
  
So they paint their toenails! Yippee so exciting not! Let's go see Karen!  
  
Remedial Geography~  
  
Karen: *is actually there and still very stoned*  
  
Mrs. Jenkins: Hello! Let's get started now! Can anyone tell me how many states there are in the United States?  
  
Karen: *raises her hand, who knows why* I know! Rainbow order!!! Roy G Biv! Roy G Biv! Roy G Biv!!!!!!!!!! I slept with him once!!!! Good night! *falls over* @_@  
  
Mrs. Jenkins: *calls the nurse* Okayyyyyyyyy can anyone else answer that question?  
  
Geography~  
  
Elli: I'm bored!  
  
Rick: Me two!  
  
Kai: Me three!  
  
Grey: Me four! It's also really hot in this room! *takes off jacket and hat*  
  
Everyone: *gasps* Grey you took off your hat!!!!!!!!  
  
Elli: You look so much better with it off! Lucky Mary!  
  
Grey: Fuck off!  
  
In Science~  
  
Mr. Ford: Hi class! Memorize the periodic table by tomorrow and you'll pass my class for the rest of the year!!!!!!  
  
Tim: Awesome! I already did that! I'm gonna be a doctor when I grow up and everyone's gonna call me Doctor instead of Tim!  
  
Mr. Ford: Okkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy then!!!! Off to the manicurist!!!!!! Pink sparkles! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Adv. Sci~  
  
Teacher: Okay class let's get started! Today we're going to find the cure for Cancer!  
  
Mary: Cool!!!!  
  
Okay they find the cure for Cancer and make millions of dollars! Yay! Too bad it all goes to the school instead of in my pocket! Ha ha ha I'd need some big pockets!  
  
Bell: BRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone goes to their lockers yet Katie Kayla and Olivia go to the Janitor's closet, which is actually Kate's lab! They work on the Cloning machine until the bell almost rings.  
  
Katie: It should be done by lunch time!!!!!!!! Oh this shall be fun! I can't wait!  
  
Kayla and Olivia: Tell us what is it for?????????  
  
Kate: You'll have to wait and see!  
  
What is Katie going to use the Cloning machine for? What's up with the doctor? Who does Cliff like? Why are the teacher's gay???? How on Earth did they find a cure for Cancer?? Why am I asking so many questions???? Okay whatever I'll stop now! I hope ya'll enjoyed this one! I wrote a longer one unlike last time! Please Review!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! 


	7. Fifth Period! Notes and more!

Yayness! Chapter 7 (though it's a day late that's okay still though)! Allright NOW READ!!!!!!!! Oh yeah and this may be a little too short because I want to get to one of the main events LUNCH! So there will only be two classes that I'm showing since they have the majority of the characters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mrs. Rittenberry: Hello class! How are we does anyone want to do a problem on the board???  
  
Kate(yup it's officially Kate now): *raises hand* Me! *teacher calls her up and she writes on the board*  
  
Board: (remember it doesn't talk okay??) Kate + Cliff= LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kayla: Nuh-uh no way!!!!!!!!  
  
Kate: Back off or I won't let you use the machine!  
  
Kayla: *gasps* *sit's down*  
  
Olivia: Okay that's not a math problem!  
  
Kate: *looks at board* Really???  
  
Olivia: Nope!  
  
Kate: Oh yeah *sly grin* it's chemistry! *wink at Cliff*  
  
Mrs. Rittenberry: Sit down now! Open your books to page 23 and do problems 1-20! NOW!  
  
Kate: *does problems in a matter of seconds* *starts writing a note to Olivia*  
  
Kate's note-  
  
Olivia-  
Hey! Are you ready for the cloning at lunch? Hope so I'm so excited about this! You do realize though that I get the original right?? I hope you don't mind! Well I'm gonna write a note to Kayla but first I wanna show you my boys list: Cliff Jack Grey Kai Tim Rick  
Kay then you send me your's k??????? Gotta go hon!  
Luv,  
Kate Kate's other note-  
  
Kayla-  
Hey girl! Is this math simple or what? I don't think that I could be in Advanced Math though cuz I don't even know long division! LOL!!!! Well I'm totally phsyced about lunch aren't you???????? Yayness this is going to be soooooo cool! Hey I sent this list off to Via you can see it too it's my boys list: Cliff Jack Grey Kai Tim Rick  
Well I have to go! WBASAP! Kay then l8er!  
Luv,  
Kate  
  
Kate: *passes the notes*  
  
Olivia: *reading*  
  
Kayla: *reading*  
  
Olivia: *reading*  
  
Kayla: *writing*  
  
Kayla's response note-  
  
Kate,  
I'm SOOOO excited about lunch! I like your list but to me Kai is next on the list, but I'd never give up Cliff! LOL! Well I know long division and I can teach you it but I wouldn't recommend myself as a tutor cuz I barely pay attention in class I'd fail you for sure! I'd ask Livia cuz she knows how! She actually pays a bit of attention! Heh heh! Well I g2g!  
Luv,  
Kayla  
  
Kayla: *gives Kate the note*  
  
Olivia's response note-  
  
Kate-  
Hey! That's okay that you get the original cause the machine was your idea! I still think this isn't the best idea but who am I to complain???????? Well I don't have much to say cuz I'm tired! So l8er!  
Olivia  
  
Olivia: *passes note*  
  
Kate: *reads note* (now she would typically write back but I don't want to write another note)  
  
Jack: Hey Cliff!  
  
Cliff: Yah???  
  
Jack: Do you know long division?  
  
Cliff: Yah why???  
  
Jack: I'm taking a survey for my new job at McDonalds!  
  
Cliff: What does long division have to McDonalds?????  
  
Jack: Dunno here read the funnies! *hands comics to Cliff*  
  
Meanwhile in Geography~  
  
Mrs. Pauley: Hello class! There isn't much to do today so you can just take it easy!  
  
Popuri: I miss Jack *sigh*!  
  
Ann: I miss not having a boyfriend *sigh*  
  
Grey: Ann you never had a boyfriend!  
  
Ann: I did so!  
  
Mary: Then who? Cliff?  
  
Ann: Yes!  
  
Mary: Hah you wish!  
  
Ann: What's that supposed to mean??  
  
Popuri: Hon he never liked you!  
  
Grey: Yeah he hates your guts!  
  
Ann: CLIFF NOOOOOO! *cries*  
  
Yeah okay that's it there's chapter 7! Well if anyone has any suggestions or requests let me know and I'll work then in! Well have a great day (how corny)!  
*~~~CrazyGirl~~~* 


	8. Lunch! The CloneCliff experiment! And ...

Hi everyone the long-awaited Chapter 8 is up! Yay! I hope you all enjoy this!  
  
Kate: When is the bell going to ring I'm starving????  
  
Bell: (like I've explained these inanimate objects DO NOT talk) BRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kayla: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The bell rang, the bell rang!  
  
All: *runs down to lunch and cut everyone in line* Ha ha!  
  
All: *order their food and sit down to eat it*  
  
Karen: Hey is this stuff weed????? *holds up some chicken*  
  
Olivia: Karen that's a piece of chicken!  
  
Kate: Have you been smoking pot again, hon?  
  
Rick: Yeah I saw her in the girl's bathroom smoking again!  
  
Kai: I'm not even gonna ask! *turns around, for some odd reason* Oh my gosh who the hell is that? *points at a girl with blonde hair and cotton- candy-pink streaks, periwinkle blue eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a pink mini skirt and a white midriff top. She a had a belly button ring of a pink butterfly and a tattoo of the jappanese symbol "warrior"' on the back* (A/N that was a mouthful!!!)  
  
Jack: Who her? She's is another new girl! I think her names....*thinks (that's a first)*  
  
Girl: *walks up to table* Hey guys mind if I sit with you?  
  
Kai: *imediaetly makes room for her, knocking off Popuri, Elli, Ann and Jack* Sit here!  
  
Girl: Okay! My names Miya, what's yours??  
  
Kai: My names Kai.....  
  
Miya: Nice to meet you Kai! And who are all the rest of you??  
  
Everyone else except Popuri, Elli, Ann and Jack: *introduce themselves*  
  
Jack: *gets up* I'm Jack. *helps Popuri up*  
  
Popuri: I'm Popuri. *helps Elli up*  
  
Elli: I'm Elli. *helps Ann up*  
  
Ann: I'm Ann nice to meet you!  
  
Miya: You seem cheerful today Ann!  
  
Ann: That's what everyone answers in that little box when they talk to my dad!!!!! Doesn't anyone think I'm cute???? *cries*  
  
Everyone: *laughs and points* Ha ha!!!!!!!!!! *rolling on the floor now*  
  
Miya: *get's up off the floor* Okay I'm gonna eat now who's with me??  
  
Everyone: *gets up and sits down and eats*  
  
Kate: *eats quickly and finishes*  
  
Kayla: *eats quickly and finishes*  
  
Olivia: *eats quickly and finishes*  
  
Cliff: Why are you three eating so quickly??  
  
Kate: no time to explain! Hurry up Cliff! We've gotta go do something with you!  
  
Cliff: *is confused but still eats quickly and finishes*  
  
Kayla: Let's go now!  
  
All four: *leave to the janitor's closet and leave the others to stare in confusement*  
  
Kate: Now Cliffie dear stand right here okay? *points to capsule inside the cloning machine*  
  
Kayla: *presses buttons and says then out loud too* Clone: 2 clones Same: Everything, memories, personality, good looks the works!  
  
Olivia: *presses GO button*  
  
Kate: I hope this works!  
  
Machine: *steam comes out* *mores steam* *now there's smoke* *there's a hell of a lot of smoke now* *out comes two Clone Cliffs!*  
  
Kayla: It worked! Yay! *grabs a Cliff Clone* I love you Cliff!  
  
Cliff C: Yeah......  
  
Kayla: *grabs Cliff C and makes out with him*  
  
Olivia: Hey you! Let's snog! *grabs Cliff C2 and makes out with him*  
  
Kate: Hey Cliffie-Boy! You want to finish what we were doing earlier?? *doesn't give him a chance to answer and pulls him into a full-on snog*  
  
Everyone else: *rushes in and is amazed by what is goin on* *jaws drop to the floor*  
  
Jack: What the hell????????  
  
Popuri: Jack forget about them! I love you Jack!  
  
Jack: I love you too Popuri!!! *they snog*  
  
Karen: I know I'm not thinking straight Rick but I love you!  
  
Rick: I love you almost as much as I love me too Karen! *they snog also*  
  
Tim: Elli I love you!!!  
  
Elli: I love you too Timmy!!! *they snog too, sigh*  
  
Mary: Gray, I...uh...what the hell! I love you Gray!  
  
Gray: I love you too Mary *they kiss too*  
  
Kai: I know I've only just met you but, it just feels so right when I'm around you, Miya, I love you!  
  
Miya: What the hell! I love you too Kai! *more snogging*  
  
Ann: I'm all alone! It's not fair! *runs away*  
  
Stalker: *taking pictures* Oh yes! Yes! Yes this is great! Ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!! The newspaper will love this, for a high price though! Heh heh heh!  
  
Everyone in the Snog Fest: *quit snogging and stare at the stalker* Who are you??  
  
Stalker: I'm the stalker of this story! My name's Chelle (pronounced shell) I'm also known as Goddess Kali!  
  
All: Oh okay! *smiles* Let's go back to the cafeteria!  
  
Chelle: Wait! I have to tell someone that I love them!!!! Kai! I love you!!!!!!  
  
Kai: *looks scared* *faints*  
  
Miya: How could you?? Kai! Kai! Wake up!!  
  
Chelle: Heh heh! I love to scare people! This was great!!!!!! *laughs*  
  
All: *go back to the cafeteria*  
  
Chelle: *walks off to the big school tough-guy* *looks up at him* Hey you! There's this guy named Rick that says he loves you!  
  
Big Tough Guy (BTG): *girly voice* Like oh my gosh! Are you serious?? This is like a dream come true!!!!!! *skips over to Rick*  
  
Chelle: *looks petrified* *then smiles* This will be GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! *follows BTG*  
  
BTG: The stalker says you love me Rick is it true???  
  
Rick: The hell? I'd never love you! I'm not gay you, you, you gaywad!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BTG: *angry* You broke my heart you asshole! *picks up a tray of food and throws it at Rick*  
  
Chelle: FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Whole Cafeteria: *has food fight*  
  
Principle: *comes in* STTTTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPP IIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Whole Cafeteria: *stops dead in their tracks, so does the flying food* We didn't do it! They started it! *points at HM crew, Chelle and the other new-comers*  
  
The accused: Nuh-uh! No way!  
  
Principle: No excuses! To the office I'm calling your parents!  
  
Cliffs: Heh heh I don't have any parents!  
  
Principle: Cliff, errr Cliffs we can talk to your Aunt and Uncle that live in Flower Bud Village you know!  
  
Cliffs: *shriek* NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kate: Hey I'm not scared! My parents actually TOLD me to start a food fight on the first day of school!  
  
Kayla: Lucky I'm dead toast for sure! (A/N does that make any sense to you???)  
  
Olivia: I never get grounded just yelled at, constantly! Heh heh.  
  
Others: *are cowering in fear, mumbling different things like:* I'm so dead. No no no this isn't happening. I'm never bad. NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Principle: Now one at a time come in and call your parents!  
  
All HM charries: *come in and come out looking like they've been hit by a thousand cars*  
  
Chelle: *comes in, comes out* My parents just said "." and they shook their heads and hung up.  
  
Kate: How do you know they shook their heads?  
  
Chelle: I could just hear them!  
  
Kate: *goes in and comes out looking very pleased* Well I kept up my end of the bargain and I get $150 at the end of the school day! This rocks!  
  
Olivia: *goes in and comes back* My parents yelled at me and then hung up! No biggie!  
  
Kayla: *goes in and comes back* I'm not grounded! They just said that it was the first day of school so they were going to let me off!  
  
Miya: *goes in and comes back* They weren't even home! Heh heh like they'd care anyways??  
  
Principle: Now go back to your classes! And since it's just the first day back there won't be any detention and you will be able to go to the Back To School Dance!  
  
All: *get excited* A dance? Yay! I love dances! I love to dance! I hope there's lots of food!  
  
Principle: Go to class now!!!!  
  
All: *go to class*  
  
Kate: Bye Cliffie-Boy! I love you and I'll write you a note okay???  
  
Kayla: Bye Cliffie! I love you!  
  
Olivia: Bye Cliff! I"ll miss you! I love you! Bye!!!  
  
Cliffs: Uhhhh...bye! *kiss their GF*  
  
Okay I'm done! Finally I can go eat breakfast and live again! Wow there is a new record for me! Over 7 pages! OMG!!!! This is great! Okay I hoped you enjoyed that! And for Chelle and Miya! I hope everything is to your liking! And to Kayla and Olivia I hope everything is still to your liking!!!!!!!!!!!! Later!  
*~~~CrazyGirl23~~~* 


	9. Sixth Period! No need for learning and t...

The LONG awaited Chapter 9 is up! Sorry it took so long, firstly I'm a lazy bitch and secondly my dad grounded me off the internet for 2 ½ days for I called my brother a butthole! *sigh* Gundam Fight Ready Go!...........uh wait sorry wrong subject! XD LOL Kayness here we go~  
  
*~*~*Geography*~*~*  
  
Jack: *yawns* I hate Geography it's so boring!!!  
  
Cliff: Yeah really boring!  
  
Cloned Cliff (CC): Yeah really really boring!  
  
CC2: Yeah it's boring!  
  
Tim: Hey weren't you supposed to say: "Yeah really really really boring"?  
  
CC2: Yeah I guess I was! *looks up* *shouts* Hey CG! Get down here!  
  
CG (CrazyGirl23): What do you want now?? I was busy!  
  
CC2: What were you doing??  
  
Kurt's voice can be heard in the background: Hey Katie the movie's starting!  
  
CG: One second! My character's are getting mad at me! *glares at Tim and CC3* Now what is it you want???  
  
CC2: Tim here says that I should of said a while back "Yeah really really really boring". Was I or was I not??  
  
CG: Huh? Oh no, why would you think that Tim! *shakes finger* Tsk tsk tsk! You shall be punished! Later though because Kurt's waiting for me! We're watching the 4th Austin Powers movie!  
  
Cliff: But it's not out yet!  
  
Jack: Yeah 'cause of that Cat and The Hat Movie!!! How can you see it??  
  
CG: I'm the authoress and if I want to say I'm seeing it then I can! *disappears in a cloud of pink smoke and sparkles*  
  
Tim: The sparkles and smoke can kill you!  
  
Jack: *hits Tim with a frying pan that appeared from nowhere* Shut Up! You've caused enough trouble today!  
  
Tim: *knocked out* o_o O_O @_@ X_X!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CC: Glad that's taken care of!  
  
Cliff: Really!  
  
CC2: Hey isn't this Geography class??  
  
Jack: I think it is! Oh well!  
  
*~*~*French*~*~*  
  
Popuri: Oh oh oh! I just adore French!  
  
Kayla: I know some French!  
  
Kate: Tell me why am I in this class? I hate the French!  
  
Olivia: I don't care! I just miss my CC2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kayla: I miss my CC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kate: I miss my Cliff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And my Kurt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurt: *appears from the sky* Kate!!! Hey Kate up here!  
  
Kate: *looks up* Kurt! Oh Kurt how are you??  
  
Kurt: Sorry Kate I'm in love with Katie!!!!  
  
Kate: Huh? Oh okay! Buh-Bye!!!!  
  
Kurt: Bye! *goes away*  
  
Olivia: Why aren't you upset!  
  
Kate: I *am* Katie! Heh heh, just in story form!  
  
Chelle: Hey guys! What did I miss?  
  
Kayla: Oh hey Michelle! Nothing, just Kurt!  
  
Chelle: Oh he's cool!!!!  
  
Miya: Not as cute as Kai!  
  
Kate: Whoa! Miya you scared the shit out of me!  
  
Miya: I know!  
  
Chelle: I'm the stalker I'm supposed to be scaring people!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miya: Oh I'm sorry! Hey isn't this French Class?  
  
Kayla: Uh, yeah!  
  
Olivia: Then why aren't we learning French??  
  
Chelle: *mumbles* Cuz the author doesn't know any.....heh heh heh!  
  
CG: I heard that!  
  
Chelle: Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay sorry that was sooo short! I just didn't know what to write and a lot of my friends were ready to bite my heads off waiting for the next chapter! Sorry this is NOT my best work! 


	10. Will u go to the dance with me? And shop...

Hey here's alllllloooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg awaited chapter!!!! Short and sweet but there shall be many more this week and such!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I'm skipping 7th period..i hope you don't mind.didn't think so!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kate: I'm bored.....and the dance is coming up soon..*looks at Cliff*  
  
Cliff: Huh?? *looks confused* What do you want??  
  
Kate: *slaps him*  
  
Cliff: *Rubs cheek* OH...Kate will you go to the dance with me?? *pulls out a diamond ring*  
  
Kate: Yeah..and Cliff the ring.it isn't for this stuff hon! *kisses him*  
  
Kayla: Yeah that dance is coming up soon......  
  
CC: Kayla ya wanna go with me???  
  
Kayla: No shit Sherlock! *giggles* I mean yeah I'd love to!  
  
CC2: Olivia??  
  
Olivia: Oh yeah.........  
  
Kai: Miya would you like to come???  
  
Miya: Yeah baby! *hops on his lap*  
  
Jack: Poppy?? You wanna go to the dance??  
  
Popuri: Of course! *kisses him*  
  
Karen: *to the wall* Rick ya wanna go to the dance with me?????  
  
Rick: Yeah!!! *kisses a random coatrack*  
  
Grey: Uhhhhhhhh Mary??? Do you want to come with me??  
  
Mary: Yeah I'd like that!  
  
Tim: Wanna come with me Elli??  
  
Elli: Oh yeah!!!!  
  
Chelle: Oh yes all on camera!!! *taking pics* Oh and Ann.crying very very good!!!!! *more pics*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Mall *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kate: *shopping with friends goes into expensive dress store* Come on!  
  
All Girl: *go in and pick out dresses*  
  
Kate: *picks a long dress that is white on the left and black on the right and a moon choker and a pair of black satin high heels*  
  
Kayla: *has picked out a long purple dress with black embroidery at the bottom and a pair of white high heels*  
  
Popuri: *has picked out a powder blue long dress that is tube-top style with dark blue beads on it and a pair of dark blue high heels*  
  
Elli: *takes the apron off her dress and puts it in the goodwill box........*  
  
Ann: *picks out a short lime green dress and leaves the store*  
  
Karen: *pick out a black dress that is like just barely covering her big butt and a pair of black boots that go up to her thighs*  
  
Mary: *chooses a long spaghetti strap dress that is blood red and some black high heels*  
  
Chelle: *picks a long white dress with black and blue embroidery across the waist*  
  
Miya: *picks a long purple dress that has a short scarf to go around her neck and purple high heels*  
  
Olvia: *picks a long pink dress with a yellow middle from the waist down and pink high heels*  
  
Kate: Okay I think that we are ready to go to the dance!!!!!  
  
All: Yeah! *high-five and such and go shop for school clothes*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes that was a realllllly stupid chapter!!! I promise to write more soon okay???? Thanks love ya forever if you review! *~*Love, Me*~* 


	11. Kate and Cliff's Date at the Dance! Ya...

KK here's another chapter for you guyz! Hope you all enjoy!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kate: Ohhhhhhh look at the decorations Cliffie!!! Their so adorable! *huggles Cliff*  
  
Cliff: Yeah...but not as beautiful as you!!!  
  
Kate: *blushes* Awwwwwww you're soo sweet!!!!! *music starts playing and stuff* Oh! Oh! Oh! Let's dance Cliffie!!! Pur-lease? Can we can we can we?????  
  
Cliff: Okay sure why not! *they dance for a while*  
  
Kate: *stops* I'm thirsty! Can we get something to drink???  
  
Cliff: Yeah okay sure!!!!!  
  
Kate: Thanks!!!! ^_______^ *walks over to drinks table with Cliff*  
  
Cliff: *pours them two glasses of wine (yeah nooooo punch)* Here ya go! *hands Kate a glass*  
  
Kate: Thankies! ^^ *drinks it all* Yummy!!!!!! What is this stuff?? Grape juice???  
  
Cliff: Uhhhhhh...Kate..it's.....O_O Ahhhhh!!! What are you doing??? *sees Kate drinking the whole pun-er wine bowl* Stop Kate it's wine!!!!!!  
  
Kate: *stops* Oh okay! *puts wine bowl down, surpriseingly she didn't spill anywhere at all o_o* Let's go get our picture taken....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cliff: Okay sure! *thinks* Boy all she's been doing is telling me what to do!! Oh well!  
  
Kate: *fixes her bun and small silver tiara* Allright ready!.......But you aren't young man! *fixes Cliff's tie* There that's better!!!!!!!!! @_@  
  
Cliff: *tie is lopsided* *he fixes it correctly* Let's just get this over with! *takes her by the arm and drags her to the picture taking place*  
  
Kate: Yay the background is blue!!!!!!  
  
Cliff: Kate dear that's pink!!!!  
  
Kate: Yeah well there is some blue!  
  
Cliff: *looks closely* Well what do you know there is some!  
  
Kate: ^^ Told ya soo!!!!! ^_______________________________^  
  
Kano (the photo guy that lives w/ the Mayor): Let's take you pictures now!!!!! *makes them pose 30 times then finally takes their picture*  
  
Kate: *is better now* Let's dance some more it's a fast pace song!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cliff: Okay! *they dance*  
  
DJ Dude: Alright ya'll let's slow it sown for all you couples out there!!!!! *plays slow song*  
  
Kate And Cliff: *slow dance* *then they kiss* *then they play tonsil hockey*  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kay everyone let me tell you that yes I know another short chapter -_-' but I don't care! Every new chapter will have a couple and their part of the date!!! Don't worry about it!!!!! KK??????? Talk to me on AIM pur- lease!!!!!!!! LOL sry I'll shut up! Buh bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Popuri and Jack's date!

Here we are!!! Chapter 12?? Yeah this one is Popuri and Jack!!!!! KK??? Alright now read it!  
  
Jack: I'm SOOOO happy we came to the dance together Popuri! *hugs a brick coumn thingy*  
  
Popuri: Oh Jackie!! You're soo silly! *hits him playfully* I'm right here!!!  
  
Jack: *cries* Owwwwww that hurt!  
  
Popuri: Oh I'm so sorry! *hugs him*  
  
Jack: Sorry for what?? ^^  
  
Popuri: Let's just go inside now!!!!  
  
Jack: Okay inside we are in now! Now what?  
  
Popuri: Let's dance!! *pulls him onto the dance floor*  
  
Jack: YAY!!! Dance time!!!! *does the chicken dance to "Girls and Boys*  
  
Everyone: *see him and asks for the chicken dance song*  
  
Popuri: *does the chicken dance with Jack when the song comes on*  
  
Jack: Yay yay yay!! I don't wanna be a chicken! I don't wanna be a duck so kiss my butt!!!! *clap-clap-clap-clap*  
  
Michelle: *pops in from nowhere ^_-* I don't wanna go to school! I don't wanna go to class so kiss my ass!!!!! *clap-clap-clap-clap*  
  
Everyone: *cracking up* YAY FUN FUN FUNNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Popuri: *whew* That was fun! *see the picture taking place* LET'S GET OUR PICCIE TAKEN!!!!  
  
Jack: Okay! *drools*  
  
Photo Guy: Smile for me!!! Come on I wanna see a smile! Smile come on smile!!! *takes pictures*  
  
Popuri and Jack: *do bunny ears and make silly faces and such* Yay!!!!  
  
Jack: That was fun!!! Now we can..uhhhhhh I dunno!!!  
  
Popuri: Let's get something to eat and drink!!!! *runs to the snack table*  
  
Jack: *Homer Simpson look* Mmmmmm food!!! *gargle gargle ^^*  
  
Popuri and Jack: *pig out and then dance some more and then substitute for the photo guy and take pictures of peeps's feet and hair and weird stuff like that and then they take over for the D.J. and play childish songs*  
  
*yawns* Yay I wrote a chapter!! I wrote this one for Michelle cuz I wanna live!!! I don't wanna wake up with her standing over me with a knife..lolz!!!! KK well hope you liked!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! *pushes review button for you* 


	13. Kayla and CC's Date!

Another chapter!! Yayness!!!!!!! Sry I don't feel much like saying anything since I don't have anything to say! LOL!!! ^^  
  
*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kayla: Oh CC!!!! I'm so happy we could go to the dance together! *huggles CC*  
  
CC: I am too!!! *kisses her*  
  
Kayla: Let's go dance now!!!! *they run to the dance floor and slow dance..REALLY close together!!!! ^_~* Ohhhh CC!!!!!!! *kisses him*  
  
CC: Kayla! You're the best! *kisses back*  
  
Uhhhhh they dance and play tonsil hockey and stuff!  
  
Kayla: I'm tired how about we go get something to eat!  
  
CC: Okay!!!! *they go the the snack bar and get food and refreshments*  
  
Kayla: Okay let's go get our pictures taken! *they go to the photo booth*  
  
Photo Guy: Alright I'm gonna take your picture now!  
  
Kayla and CC: *get really close and smile cute*  
  
PG: *takes photos* Yes! Yes! Yes excellent! (A/N yes he's talking about CC,,,he's like gay in my story yeah.)  
  
Kayla: That was fun!!!!  
  
CC: Yeah.*is petrified because on the way out of the booth the PG touched his ass*  
  
Kayla: Oh what's the matter baby???  
  
CC: Nothing!  
  
Kayla: *kisses him* There all better!!!! Let's go dance some more!!!!!!!!!!! *Some random Good Charlotte song comes on (don't ask which I dunno)* Yay GC!!!! Let's go dance now!!!!!  
  
CC: Yeah I like this song! *they dance the night away*  
  
Kayla: I had a really nice night tonight!!!  
  
CC: Yeah me too!! Let's get over to that after-dance party at Kate's house!!  
  
Kayla: Sounds good to me!!! Can we stop by my house though.I need to change out of these clothes!!!  
  
CC: Okay I brought some along so I'll just change at your house!!!  
  
Kayla: Sounds good to me! *they get in a car.hijacking (like Simpsons Hit and Run??) and drive to Kayla's house where they get ready for the party*  
  
*~*~*~*~**~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
KK!!! This chapter is fini so I don't have to worry about it! Yay okay! I hope you liked it pur-lease review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. THE VERY LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 14, OO ama...

OMG OMG OMG I'm back! Finnally! I thought that I'd never come back! So I'm writing Olivia and CC2's date and then moving on to the after-school- dance party thingy! This'll be getting good! I hope you like this LONG awaited chapter!  
  
CC2: Hey baby are ya excited about going to the dance to night!  
  
Olivia: Sure am baby!  
  
Chelle: Ummm you guys are at the dance..*disappears*  
  
CC2 and Liv: I knew that! ^^"  
  
Liv: So whatcha wanna do?  
  
CC2: I dunno what do you want to do!  
  
Liv: I dunno I asked you first!  
  
CC2: NO not this again! *has flashbacks of those birdy thingies from the Jungle Book* THEY LOOKED LIKE THE BEATLES!!!!!  
  
Liv: Errrr yeah...I like the Beatles! *swoons* HEY JUDE DON'T BE AFRAID!  
  
Whole Dance: *joins in* TAKE A SAD SONG AND MAKE IT BEEETTER! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA THEN I CAN BEGIN TO REMEMBER THE SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Liv: Okay that was fun now let's go take our pictures and shit!  
  
CC2: I think it fell down!  
  
Liv: But it's perfectly fine!  
  
CC2: *kicks over picture place* ^_________^ Now it did!  
  
Liv: -_-" What did I do to deserve this! CLIFF I HATE YOU!!!!!  
  
CC2: ;_; Really????  
  
Liv: NO! *snog-fest 2004 commences!* ^_______________________________________________________^  
  
CC2: ^^' I love you!  
  
Liv: I ha-I mean I love you too! ^^  
  
CC2: You know I wonder about you sometimes..  
  
Liv: You think about me?? Awww that's so sweet! ^^  
  
CC2: -_- That's um not what I um..oh yeah I um, um always think about you! ^^" *sigh*  
  
Liv: Let's go dance!  
  
CC2: Okay!  
  
*they dance!  
  
Okay I'm done tomorrow or something I"ll write the first part of the after school party, maybe all of it I dunno! Wee well peace and love to all my fans of this silly story! ^^ Love always, ME! 


	15. Miya and Kai's Date!

A/N- Weeeee okay just ONE more date. It's Miya and Kai. And away we go.....  
  
-----------------  
  
Kai: ::is really close to Miya's face:: So baby whattya wanna do first? Make-out, or make-out?  
  
Miya: --"Erm...let's dance instead....::drags him off to the dance floor::  
  
Kai: ::is being dragged along:: Damn....  
  
Miya and Kai: ::dance for a while::  
  
Kai: Now can we make out?  
  
Miya: Get me some punch first.  
  
Kai: TT Okay..  
  
Miya: ::sees Kate:: ::waves:: Hey Kate!  
  
Kate: Hey! Where's Kai?  
  
Miya: Getting drinks, where's Cliff?  
  
Kate: ....um....good question. ::screams are heard::  
  
Cliff: ::runs out of the girls bathroom as fast as he can::  
  
Kate: CLIFF!  
  
Miya: Gosh...I remember when Kai did that...he didn't come out for hours though...................  
  
Cliff: I didn't mean to I swear...  
  
Kate: Sure....::grabs him by the collar:: Come on 'lil mister...  
  
Cliff: --; Oh great...I'm in for it....  
  
Miya: ::laughs at Cliff:: Hmm...now where is Kai..he should be back now...::goes off to the punch bowl::  
  
Kai: ::is talking to Karen:: Yeah, so how are ya baby? Good I hope...you're lookin' awfully pretty.  
  
Karen: ::giggles a bunch but then stops when she sees Miya::  
  
Miya: ::is standing over Kai her eyes red:: Oooohhh Kaaiii.  
  
Kai: ::turns around and laughs sheepishly:: Oh..um.....hi, honey?  
  
Miya: ::hits him over the head with a Huge Fuggin' Mallet::  
  
Kai: Ow....  
  
Miya: ::turns back to normal:: Hey let's go get our pictures taken!  
  
Kai: x.X Umm...okay...let's go. ::rubs his head and then follows her to the picture...place::  
  
Picture Guy: ::looks at Kai:: ::thinks:: He's sexy, not as sexy as me though. He looks good in purple, so fine. Maybe I could wear purple and be more sexy. Naw I can't get anymore sexier. ::out loud:: Hello sexy man and lady. Would you like a picture taken by me, Mr. Wonderfully Delicious?  
  
Miya: x.O Um, yeah?  
  
Kai: ::looks disturbed but goes up with Miya to take a picture with her::  
  
Picture Guy: Smile and say "Sexy"!  
  
Kai and Miya: ::just smile::  
  
Picture Guy: ::gives something to Kai as he and Miya are leaving::  
  
Kai: ::looks at it and his eyes widen:: O.o  
  
Miya: What is it Kai? ::looks at the paper:: OMG Are you sick?  
  
Picture Guy: ..........What? You don't like my picture I drew of the two of you?  
  
Kai: I look like a big purple blob, and Miya looks like...  
  
Miya: I LOOK LIKE A COW! WHAT THE HECK MISTER?!?!?  
  
Picture Guy: Well SORRY the stupid camera broke..some weirdos broke it a while back.  
  
Miya: Umm...okay...Kai let's just go now.  
  
Kai: Erm, sounds good.  
  
::they walk off somewhere in the gym::  
  
Kai: Can we make out now?  
  
Miya: Sure can. ::they make out for a while::  
  
Chelle: More like three or four hours. ::yells at the two:: Hey dipshits dance is over!  
  
Kai and Miya: ::stop making out:: What?!?!?!??!  
  
Chelle: It's over...go to the after party....::disappears::  
  
Kai and Miya: ::leave for the party::  
  
------------------  
  
There damn thing's done. Back to RPing. Weeeeeeeeeeee. 


	16. After Dance Party Part 1Truth Or Dare

A/N: Okay. I am now write the party! It's almost summer! cries tears of pure joy Maybe that means that Fairy Friend can get her AIM back. Um...yeah okay anyways here's the party!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Everyone: ::goes to Kate's house for party::  
  
Karen: ::getting out the booze:: Whooo! Party!  
  
Kate: Hey Cliffie. Tonight we're gonna play Seven Minutes In Heaven, and I'm going first, I just thought I'd let ya know. . . ::whispers something in his ear:: But I don't think we could do that in seven minutes.....  
  
Cliff: Okay....::nervous look:: ::scoots away::  
  
Kayla: ::walks up:: What the hell did you tell him?  
  
Olivia: You didn't tell him. . . you know, did you?  
  
Kate: What? Oh my gosh no! I told him I wanted to play UNO! What the heck is up with you two? Nasty sick minded pervs! ::runs away::  
  
Kayla and Olivia: --;;;;;;;;;  
  
Miya: Hey Kai, tell all the boys we're gonna play a game, and I'll tell the girls.  
  
Kai: ::half drunk already:: Ooookay. ::walks off stumbling a bit::  
  
Miya and Kai: ::tell everyone::  
  
CC: So what are we playing?  
  
CC2: Let's play Truth or Dare!  
  
All: Sounds good to me!  
  
Kate: Okay, I'll go first! Cliff, truth or dare?  
  
Cliff: Dare.  
  
Kate: Hmm, okay. I dare you to . . . get me some ice cream I'm hungry.  
  
Everyone: ::falls over:: ::yells in unison:: THAT'S NOT A DARE YOU IDIOT!  
  
Kate: Geez, geez. Okay okay. No need to yell, gawd. Okay I dare you to lick the toilet seat.  
  
Cliff: Can. . . Can I clean it first?  
  
Karen: What the hell? Of course not!  
  
Cliff: ::goes into the bathroom::  
  
Everyone else: ::follows::  
  
Miya: ::snickers::  
  
Cliff: ::sticks out his tongue and reluctantly places it on the toilet seat then pulls it away quickly::  
  
Kai: Oh come on man! You barely touched that thing! Lick it like it's Kate's b-  
  
Miya: ::puts a hand over Kai's mouth:: Shut up!  
  
Cliff: ::looks confused:: Okay. . . ::licks the toilet seat:: There! Are you happy now?  
  
Kayla: I like that song.  
  
Cliff: That's nice. . . ::washes tongue like crazy::  
  
Everyone: ::goes back to sitting down in a circle in the living room::  
  
Cliff: Okay. . .my turn. I choose, Kayla! Truth or dare?  
  
Kayla: Dare.  
  
Cliff: Kay, lemme think. I dare you to put on Karen's Halloween outfit from last year!  
  
Kayla: ::has no idea what it is:: Okay, sounds simple enough.  
  
All the original HM Chars: ::snicker::  
  
Kate, Michelle, Olivia, Miya: ::looks at each other confusedly::  
  
Kayla: ::from behind the door:: What the? There's no way in hell I'm wearing this!  
  
Cliff: Would you rather have the Concoction? ::pulls out the nastiest looking thing ever::  
  
Kayla: . . .but. . .but  
  
Everyone: DO IT!  
  
Kayla: Okay, fine. ::comes out wearing a Barney suit, but Barney was wearing a slutty black outfit::  
  
HM Peeps: ::laughing like crazy:: ::rolling on the floor tears falling down their faces::  
  
Kate: ::looks horrified and cries for her friend::  
  
Olivia: ::feels sympathetic but tries to hold in the laughs::  
  
Miya: ::is scared of the Barney suit and hides behind the couch::  
  
Michelle: ::takes pictures:: Hey what can I say? I AM the stalker of the story!  
  
Kayla: ::runs away and comes back as her regular self:: Okay, CC Truth or Dare?  
  
CC: Truth  
  
Kayla: About time!  
  
Karen: Wuss!  
  
Kayla: Shut up! Okay, CC, who was your first kiss? I don't care if it's a stupid question people I wanna know!  
  
Everyone 'sides Kay and CC: ::shut their mouths::  
  
CC: My first kiss was. . .well. . .with. . . . . . . . . . . . .Ann. . .  
  
Everyone 'cept CC, CC2 Cliff and Ann: ::Gasp:: WTF??????  
  
Cliff: It was an accident! She walked into my room and started frenching me when I was in bed and I woke up and that's what happened.  
  
Kayla, Kate and Olivia: ::try not to cry::  
  
Their boys: It was an accident! Kill Ann!  
  
K,K,O: ::kill Ann:: ::big smile::  
  
((A/N: There revenge from That Dang Jack!!!!))  
  
CC: Okay, CC2. Truth or Dare?  
  
CC2: Dare  
  
CC: Okay, I dare you to go outside with out your clothes on and stand in the middle of the street yelling like an idiot!  
  
CC2: 0o Can I...wear my boxers?  
  
Kate: Naw, you should wear this ::Pulls out a thong:: ::smirks::  
  
K,K,O: ::biiiiiiig smiles::  
  
CC2: NO way!  
  
CC: ::holds out the concoction::  
  
CC2: Okay I'll do it! ::changes, runs outside and yells in the middle of the street::  
  
Everyone else: ::watches from the porch laughing like crazy::  
  
CC2: ::runs back in and Olivia slaps his ass on the way in and he changes back into his regular clothes::  
  
Miya, Michelle and Kai: ::are crying from laughing so hard::  
  
CC2: Okay. . .Olie, truth or dare?  
  
Olivia: ::gulps:: Truth  
  
Rick: ::finally says something:: Make it good. . .!  
  
CC2: Uhhhhhhhh. . . . . . . . . crap I dunno. Hold on. ::thinks:: How many guys have you stripped for?  
  
((A/N: What? It's hard for one person to think of all this shit! 'Sides it's late. I can't think straight!))  
  
Olivia: Uhh. . .3. Not naming any names though! Okay. . .::trying to avoid the subject:: Kai truth or dare?  
  
Kai: Dare of course.  
  
Olivia: I dare you to call Mr. Ford and ask him when's a good time for you two to hook up and go frolicking in the dandelions and go get manicures! ::laughs hysterically::  
  
Kai: ::gulp:: Uh wait. We um don't have his number.  
  
Rick: I have it!  
  
Kate: How the hell do you have it?  
  
Rick: Uhh. . . ::picks up the phone and dials the number:: ::shoves the phone at Kai::  
  
((A/N: Tim, Elli, Gray and Mary aren't here right now. They'll arrive later. . .Kay???))  
  
Kai: Uh. . . Mr. Ford? ::coughs:: Um. When would be a good time for us to ::coughs again:: go—go frolicking in the flow-dandelions and get a manicure?  
  
Mr. Ford: Coach Dude? Is that you? Baby, I thought you'd never call. My bed is getting lon—  
  
Kai: ::hangs up the bed looking disturbed as hell:: Ooookay....Miya, truth or dare?  
  
Miya: Dare!  
  
Kai: I dare you to watch the "Coconuts" video on funnyjunk.com!  
  
Miya: ::blink:: Okay. ::gets on the computer and watches it:: ::hits Kai:: Perv!  
  
Kai: What? You didn't like it?  
  
Miya: ::just ignores him:: Jack, truth or dare?  
  
Jack: ::drools::  
  
Michelle: -- ::screams loudly in his ear::  
  
Miya: TRUTH OR DARE JACKASS??????!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!  
  
Jack: ::cries:: Truth!  
  
Miya: Do you like Popuri for real?  
  
Jack: Cheesey.........................::falls over::  
  
Popuri: OF COURSE HE LIKES ME! Poor thing! He fainted.  
  
Jack: ::wakes up:: Popuri, truth or dare?  
  
Popuri: 0o Uhh dare.  
  
Jack: I dare you to stuff as many marshmallows in your mouth as you can and say fluffy bunny!  
  
Popuri: ::blink blink:: Okay! ::stuffs 40 big marshmallows in her mouth:: FLUFFY BUNNY! ::spits them out in the trash can:: Karen. Truth or dare?  
  
((A/N What can I say? Girl's gotta big mouth!))  
  
Karen: Dare!  
  
Popuri: I dare you to find your diary and read the secrestest entry out loud!  
  
Karen: ::is drunk and get's it out and gives it to her happily::  
  
Kayla: She said for YOU to read it.  
  
Karen: I can't read.  
  
Olivia: Oh yeah.............  
  
Popuri: ::reads it to herself:: I don't think anyone else wants to read this...........it's too disturbing.  
  
All the HM peeps: ::read it:: ::scream with shock and disgust::  
  
M, M, K, K, O: ::read it:: OMG Karen! You think Barney and the purple dude from Teletubbies are hot?????? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Karen: Huh? Rick, truth ooooor darrrrrrrre?  
  
Rick: Dare.  
  
Karen: I dare you to eat a bbbbbaaaannnaaannnnanananana..  
  
Rick: ::starts chewing on the leg of a coffee table::  
  
Jack: Eww.......  
  
Everyone else: ::scoots away::  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Okie. I'm gonna leave it at that. I had to go back and make all the astricts colons! Ugh this is driving me crazy! I'll write a part 2 some other time. Okay? REVIEW DAMNIT REVIEW! 


	17. After Dance Part Part 2: Talent Show thi...

Okie dokie. I'm back for part two! Seven Minutes in Heaven! And a talent show! (Sorry Fairy Friend, just can't have a party without a talent show though, sorry for taking your idea! )  
  
-----------------  
  
Kate: Okay! Seven Minutes in Heaven time people!  
  
Cliff: Uh...  
  
Kate: And me and Cliff are going first!  
  
Everyone else: Whoo!  
  
Kate: [drags Cliff in to closet]  
  
Cliff: T-T  
  
Olivia: [shuts the door behind them]  
  
All: [put their ears up against the door]  
  
[Silence]  
  
Kayla: Umm...what the crap? I bet they aren't doing anything.  
  
Then all of a sudden. . .  
  
Kate: Yes! Yes!  
  
Olivia: [backs away from the door] Oh my. . .eww. . .  
  
Everyone else: [in unison] Ewwwww  
  
CC: I don't even wanna know. . .  
  
CC2: Me neither. . .  
  
Miya: [looks at the timer] And. . .time's. . .up! Okie. Someone open the door.  
  
Everyone but Kai: [takes a step back]  
  
Kai: [looks behind him] Aww. . .shit. You guys suck!  
  
Karen: [A little less drunk] Open the door already!  
  
Rick: [pushes him]  
  
Kai: Okay okay! [Opens the door] [steps back and gasps]  
  
Everyone:[is pushing each other trying to see] What is it? What is it?  
  
Michelle: [groans] You two! You were supposed to kiss!  
  
Kate and Cliff: [look up]  
  
Cliff: I know, but Kate didn't wanna.  
  
Kate: Yeah! So we played Uno!  
  
Olivia: But what was that "Yes yes" thing all about.  
  
Kate: I won! -  
  
Everyone else: [fall over]  
  
Kayla: Okie dokie then. Let's do something else instead okay?  
  
Michelle: Like what?  
  
Everyone: [thinks]  
  
Miya: I know! How about a talent show thingy!  
  
Everyone else: [say randoms stuff like "Good idea!" Or "Yay!" or "What am I gonna do?" ect.]  
  
Sooo everyone goes and get's ready for their talent. Just as they are gonna start. . .  
  
Tim, Elli, Mary, Gray: [come in] Hey! What about us? Didn't you forget to invite us?  
  
Kate: Uhh...you four sit down and be the audience.  
  
T, E, M, G: Um...okay...[all sit down]  
  
A stage appears out of no where. ((Cool. ))  
  
Kate: [walks out] Okay everybody! We're having a talent show!  
  
Audience: [silent]  
  
Kate: [glares daggers]  
  
Audience: [Starts clapping]  
  
All but Kate and Karen and Rick: [go sit down and clap]  
  
Kate: Okay! And now we have Karen and Rick! [get's off stage and sits down]  
  
Karen and Rick: [come out holding guitars]  
  
Karen: [takes the microphone] [is half drunk] Okay. . .we're gonna be playin' duh guitarses. . . [looks at Rick] Okay lessss go!  
  
Karen and Rick: [start playing random notes that sound horrible]  
  
Audience: [winces]  
  
Chelle: At least they aren't playing violin.  
  
Rick and Karen: [stop playing guitars]  
  
Audiences: [sighs in relief]  
  
Karen and Rick: Chelle gave us the best idea! [they bring out violins and start screeching on them]  
  
Audience: [in unison] MICHELLE!  
  
Michelle: Eh heh heh. . . ;  
  
Kate: [get's back up on stage and take the violins from Karen and Rick] Okay...no more stage time for you two. Go sit down.  
  
Karen and Rick: [walk to the stairs and fall down them]  
  
Kate: [pays no attention to them] Okay! Next up is. . .Kai, Cliff, Cliff Clone, and Cliff Clone 2! They'll be singing a song! [Kate walks down the stairs and steps on Karen and Rick while going back to her seat]  
  
K,C,CC,CC2: [walk over Karen and Rick to get up on stage]  
  
Karen and Rick: X.x T.T  
  
Cliff: [takes the microphone] We'll be singing "(I Hate) Everything About You" by Three Days Grace!  
  
Kate and Miya: [stand on their chairs and scream like crazy] WE LOVE THAT SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A/N: Yes. That song is the bestest ever! huggles it If you can hug music. . . o.O Heh. . .Three Days Grace rules)  
  
Everyone else: . . . umm. . .oookay. . .[gives them weird looks]  
  
Kate and Miya: Eh heh ; [sit down]  
  
Cliff: [music starts and he begins to sing]  
  
'Everytime we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Every roommate kept awake  
  
By every sigh and scream we make  
  
All the feelings that I get  
  
But I still don't miss you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it'  
  
Kai: [comes in and Cliff steps back]  
  
'I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
Everytime we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet'  
  
CC: [comes in Kai steps back]  
  
'Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
Only when I stop to think  
  
About you, I know  
  
Only when you stop to think  
  
About me, do you know  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
You hate everything about me  
  
Why do you love me?'  
  
CC2: [comes in CC steps back]  
  
'I hate  
  
You hate  
  
I hate  
  
You love me  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you?'  
  
(A/N: Yeah. . .I added a bit more. . .just for fairness)  
  
Audience: [claps like friggin' crazy]  
  
Kate Kayla Miya and Olivia: [stand on their chairs and scream and yell]  
  
Everyone else: [gives them all strange looks]  
  
Michelle: Sit down!  
  
Kate, Kayla, Miya and Olivia: ;; [sniff] [sit back down]  
  
Kate: [goes back up on stage] Okay. . .next up is Tim and Elli! Doing. . .something. . .yay. .? [goes back to her seat]  
  
Tim and Elli: [get up on stage]  
  
Elli: [goes up to the microphone] Okay everyone! Today we're going to tell you about personal hygiene!  
  
Audience: Awwwwwwww man that sucks!  
  
Tim: Uh. . .but in a song!  
  
Elli: [to Tim] What?!? That wasn't part of the—[Tim puts his hand over Elli's mouth]  
  
Tim: [whispers in her ear] Just take my lead. . .[jumps up and takes one of the mics]  
  
Hey ho!  
  
Hygiene!  
  
Elli: [blinks] Uh...  
  
Hey ho!  
  
Hygiene!  
  
Tim:  
  
Hygiene is your very best friend!  
  
Just keep your self clean!  
  
And it'll stick with you till the end!  
  
Elli:  
  
Take a shower every night!  
  
Brush your teeth!  
  
What a delight!  
  
Tim:  
  
When you're clean,  
  
Everyone will love you!  
  
Because no one likes a. . .  
  
A. . .  
  
Elli: [cuts in]  
  
A person that smells like cheese!  
  
Kate: [stands up] [claps a bit]  
  
Audience: [claps]  
  
Kate: [get's up on stage] Okay you two, that was nice. That's enough now. Go sit down.  
  
Elli and Tim: ;-; We suck. . .  
  
Elli: I told you, a song is bad.  
  
Tim: Sorry Miss. Prissy!  
  
Elli and Tim: [sit down]  
  
Kate: Alright. The second to last act of the night! Is one with just me! And I'll be singing "The Voice Within" by Christina Aguileira. . .who is a good singer, she just is nasty and slutty!  
  
Lights: [dim and then point in the middle of the stage where Kate is sitting on a stool with the mic]  
  
Kate:  
  
'Young girl don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall, ooh  
  
Young girl it's alright  
  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly, ooh  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
  
When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend just  
  
Trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
You'll learn to begin to  
  
Trust the voice within, ohh  
  
Young girl don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away, ooh ohh  
  
Young girl just hold tight Soon you're gonna see your brighter day, ohh  
  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
When you're lost outside, look inside to your soul  
  
When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend just  
  
Trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
If you'll learn to begin to  
  
Trust the voice within  
  
Ohh yeah, ooh, yeah ohh  
  
Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
  
As long as you're learning  
  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
  
(Be strong)  
  
Break it  
  
(Hold on)  
  
You'll make it  
  
(Be strong)  
  
Just don't forsake it because  
  
(No one can tell you what you can't do)  
  
No one can stop you  
  
You know that I'm talking to you  
  
When there's no one else  
  
Look inside yourself  
  
And like your oldest friend just  
  
Trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength  
  
That will guide your way  
  
You'll learn to begin to  
  
Trust the voice within, oh yeah  
  
Young girl don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall, ohh. . .'  
  
Lights: [dim again] [they get bright and Kate is standing at the other mic waving and blowing kisses]  
  
Audience: [stands up and cheers]  
  
Kate: [bows]  
  
Cliff: [comes up on stage and gives her flowers and kisses her]  
  
Kayla to Olivia: Uh...how'd he get flowers?  
  
Olivia: [shrugs]  
  
Miya: [gets up on stage] Will Olivia, Kayla and Michelle join me and Kate up on the stage! And will Cliff go sit down!  
  
Cliff: =P [goes and sits down]  
  
The girls: [come back out wearing matching outfits...be imaginative!] [they start singing "Hella Good" by No Doubt]  
  
((Too lazy to find the lyrics. Sorry...))  
  
Audience: [claps for the girls]  
  
Kate: [yawns] Okay. I think we should go to sleep now. It's already 4 in the morning. Girls are sleeping in my room and the boys in the living room after they pick up the stage!  
  
Boys: [groan]  
  
Girls: [death glares]  
  
Guys: Yes ma'mn!  
  
Kayla: That's more like it!  
  
So everyone changes into their pajamas and go to sleep!  
  
-----------------  
  
Okay. End of chapter...goodnight everybody! 


End file.
